Rollercoaster Ride
by dudeman-001
Summary: What would have happened if the Centuarian police's probes never interrupted Robin and Starfire on the Ferris Wheel in the episode "Sisters"? One-shot RoxSt fluff. Hope it has enuf fluff!


Ok...uh...hm...well, by reading my summary, you should have a pretty good idea what this is about. If you don't, well, nobody can help you. I am truly sorry.

Also, a little note, I'd like to dedicate this to bunny133 because in your profile, you had the conversation between Robin and Starfire on the Ferris wheel that I could not memorize no matter how hard I tried. Also bunny133 has been a great reviewer, thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Wish I did, but not all wishes come true. This is one of them.

------------------------------------

"Beautiful! Tell me again what the are called." Said the alien girl, gazing at the boy wonder sitting beside her.

"Fireworks." Replied Robin.

"Such explosions on my planet would mean the Gordanains were attacking. Are you sure earth is not under attack?" asked Starfire.

"Positive." Robin replied again. "Cotton candy?"

"The last time I had a ball of cotton, it was white, and it did not taste very-"

"This is different." Robin said, tearing off a piece for himself. Starfire sensing there was nothing wrong, she took a piece for herself and popped into her mouth.

"Mmmm... **Gasp** It vanished!" Starfire said, surprised by what happened.

"Yeah, it'll do that." Robin told her.

"**Sigh** When I first came to earth, I never thought I would fit in, but now I see that-"

"Here comes the finale!" Robin said, cutting off Starfire. Once the explosions died down, Robin sat back and began speaking again. "Oh yeah, amazing!"

"Earth is full of amazing things too." Continued Starfire, staring dreamily at Robin.

"Best planet I've ever been to." Said Robin. "How 'bout you? You like your own planet more I bet."

"Well..." Starfire drooped her head, breaking eye contact with the boy wonder.

"Starfire?" Robin placed a hand on the alien girls' shoulder and gave his concerned look. Out of the corner of her eye, Starfire saw Robin was beginning to see something was not right. "Star, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is wonderful!" Starfire attempted a smile, but she could still feel tears coming to her eyes.

"Starfire, what is it? I know something's wrong. You can tell me." Robin said. All Starfire did was tear away Robins' arm, turn away, and bury her head in her arms, not wanting to show Robin what she was doing.

However, Robin knew exactly what she was doing. It took him about a minute to think of something to say, but he knew exactly what to do.

"Star, it's ok. It's ok to cry." Starfire lifted her head up to comprehend what he heard. She immediately spun around, threw herself on Robin, buried her head in Robins' chest, wrapped her arms around him, and began sobbing uncontrollably. At first Robin was shocked by her reaction. But he quickly calmed down and wrapped his arms around the crying alien.

"It's ok Star. It's ok..." Robin could feel his shirt getting sticky with tears, but he didn't care. If Star was in pain, she can cry all she wants.

Eventually Starfire began to calm down as she slowly stopped crying. However, she didn't want to stop. Not because she was still depressed, but she felt safe huddled up to the boy wonder. She felt so secure, like nothing horrible would ever happen.

"Star?" Starfire jumped out of her little dream world and tilted her head so she was looking at Robin. "So...you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Y-Yes, if you wish to know." Starfire sat up and began explaining, but her head was still dropping down. "It is about...my home planet of Tamaran. You had asked me if I like my planet more. Truthfully, I love my planet. It is a wondrous place. But..."

"But what?" Robin knew that something there on Tamaran wasn't making it a wondrous place. "Star, remember, you can tell me anything.

"It is the other Tamaranians. They are why I prefer to stay here on earth." Starfire explained sadly.

"Why? They are your own kind, what's so wrong about them?" questioned Robin.

"It is that...on Tamaran...I am...different, from everybody else. Nobody is ever as cheerful as me, or as optimistic as me. They all feel as if I am never serious. That is why nobody there is my friend. They believe that I am, as you call it here, a freak. Even my sister, Blackfire, she is also unkind to me. She believes that she is better than me and she may do as she wish to me." Continued Starfire.

"Wow... Star, I never knew." Said Robin, very surprised how different Tamaranians were from humans.

"The only friends I truly had on Tamaran were my mother and father, but I feel as if the love my sister more. When my mother and father began congratulating my sister ok everything she did, I felt as if my last connection with my home was gone. That was why I fled. When I finally came here, you happily accepted me, and I felt as if I did there may be hope here, but once you learned how I truly was, you would turn away from me as everybody else." Starfire felt tears coming back to her eyes. However, as before, Robin comforted her.

"Starfire, we-I could never turn away from you. You aren't on this team just because of your powers. You're on the team because, well, uh, you're a great person to be around. That's why you're my best friend. And know this Star, here on earth, you'll always have four friends. And Star, as long as I live, even longer if possible, I'll be your friend." Robin placed a hand on Starfire's chin and tilted her head toward him. He smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Thank you Robin. You have always been so caring to me. You are also a great person to be around." Unbenounced to the both of them, slowly, they were moving closer to each other.

"Starfire..."

"Robin..." Suddenly, as if scheduled, the two of them quickly closed the gap between them, resulting in their first kiss. They embraced each other and the kiss grew and grew. Such passion could be felt between the two of them. Once they separated, both of them were gasping for breath.

"Robin...I...love...you..." Starfire said between breaths.

"Kinda...late...don't you...think?" Robin said with a chuckle. Starfire felt a bit embarrassed as she turned her head away, blushing. That doesn't mean I don't appreciate you saying that." Starfire gazed at the boy wonder again and smiled. "I love you too." Robin added.

"Now who is late?" said Starfire with a you-told-me-but-you-messed-up-yourself kind of look.

"You're right. How about I make it up to you?"

"How is that?" asked Starfire. Robin planted a short and sweet kiss on Starfire's lips, which was returned with another long, passionate kiss. And with that kiss, as their eyes were closed, they didn't even notice the last late firework shoot into the sky. It was a special one, a one that exploded into a shape. When it burst, a large red heart illuminated the sky.

----------------------------

I think the end was kind of corny there, wasn't it? I think the end wasn't my best work. Well, plz review! Flames, although not cool, are still permitted. I need to know what you really think. If I need work, be happy to tell me. Well, that's all.

Feel My Wrath


End file.
